Chō
Chō (チョー?, born as Shigeru Nagashima (長島 茂 Nagashima Shigeru?), December 15, 1957) is a Japanese voice actor and actor from Kōnosu, Saitama. His former stage name was Yūichi Nagashima (長島 雄一 Nagashima Yūichi). He is a graduate of the Nishogakusha University Department of Literature and received training at Bungakuza's research establishment and the Seinenza Theater Company before attaching himself to Production Baobab in 1986. He transferred to the Tokyo Actor's Consumer's Cooperative Society in 2007. He is best known for his roles in the Lord of the Rings film trilogy (as Gollum), One Piece (as Brook), Inai Inai Baaa! (as Wan Wan) and Tanken Boku no Machi (as Chō-san). On August 23, 2006, he changed his stage name to Chō after his character in Tanken Boku no Machi. His hobbies include badminton and jogging, and he is a licensed teacher in calligraphy. In Magical Drop III, he did the voice for Magician. Other Voice Roles Television animation *Chibi Maruko-chan (Fujiki's Father) *Time Travel Tondekeman (Pilot, Bronze Statue) *Kyatto Ninden Teyandee (Himawari #2, Yongō Sasanishiki, Piddo #9, Missile *Yachōbee, Buffalo #10, Ishikari #2) *Hana no Mahōtsukai Mary Bell (Noppo) *Mikan Enikki (Momojirō) *Uchū no Kishi Tekkaman Blade (Sakuaari Staff Officer, Guerilla Soldier) *Yūsha Tokkyū Might Gaine (Sally and Tetsuya's Father) *Yūsha Keisatsu J-Decker (Doctor Volker) *Haō Taikei Ryū Knight (Izumi's Teacher, Grandpa Rōbā) *Kyōfu no Kyō-chan (Downtown no Gottsu Ee Kanji) (AD, Nagisa Ōshima, Saburō Kitajima) *Mahōjin Guru Guru (Wanchin, Sāchiai, Merchant) *Montana Jones (Slam) *Jūsenshi Garukiiba (Edward Takasaki, Da Raku) *Mama ha Poyopoyo-Saurus ga Osuki (Genta Yasuyota) *Ōgon Yūsha Goldran (Older Brother, Detective) *Ike! Inachū Takkyū-bu (Shibazaki, Nakata, Hashino, Kayama, Inobuta, Shiomura) *Shima Shima Tora no Shimajirō (Trump King) *Baketsu Degohan (Ochichi-chan, Guttenberg, Yamada-chan) *Doraemon (Old Guy #A) *Meitantei Conan (Policeman) *Nintama Rantarō (Lord Mannentake, Dumpling Merchant, Travelling Gentleman, Daisuke Tai) *YAT Anshin! Uchū Ryokō (Hachibe) *Kindaichi Shōnen no Jikenbo (Gorō Itami, Shimon Madarame) *Nintama Rantarō (Master) *Sexy Commando Gaiden: Sugoiyo!! Masaru-san (Tsuyoshi Isobe (Kyasharin), Vice Principal) *Weiß Kreuz (Hiroshi Kondō) *Bubu Chacha (Chacha) *Excel Saga (Old Man) *GTO (Vice Principal Hiroshi Uchiyamada) *Nintama Rantarō (Akahige) *Tenshi ni Naromon! (Alien #C) *Zoids (Gustav's Chauffeur) *InuYasha (Jaken) *Kindaichi Shōnen no Jikenbo (Jurisdiction Detective) *Mutekiō Tri-Zenon (Gontarō Shini) *Oh! Super Milk-chan (The President) *A-kuei Family (Great Devil King) *Crayon Shin-chan (Ginnosuke Nohara (second voice), Gen-san, Morokōshi) *Cyborg 009: The Cyborg Soldier (007/Great Britain) *Nintama Rantarō (Nizaemon Tsukuda (second voice)) *Rave (Gurein Muzika) *Zoids Shin Seiki Slash Zero (Doctor Layon) *Digimon Frontier (Nanomon) *One Piece (Barbarossa) *Astro Boy: Tetsuwan Atom (Ham Egg) *F-Zero: Falcon Densetsu (Super Arrow) *Gunslinger Girl (Mario Bosshi (episode 4)) *Konjiki no Gash Bell!! (Shop Manager) *One Piece (Henzō) *A-kuei to Gacchinpō (Great Devil King) *Monster (Ehon Mania) *Samurai Champloo (Hendai) *Transformers Super Link (Alpha Q) *A-kuei to Gacchinpō: Tenkomori (Great Devil King) *Bleach (Makizō Aramaki) *Gallery Fake (Morito Chinen) *Keroro Gunsō (Dasonu Man) *Kōchū Ōja Mushiking: Mori no Tami no Densetsu (Pasaa) *Kōkyōshihen Eureka Seven (Woz) *Pocket Monsters Advanced Generation (Gordon) *Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX (Professor Kabayama/Curry Mask, Guard of the Underworld) *Digimon Savers (Hiroshi Yushima) *Galaxy Angel Rune (Mayor Dalton, Chief Kobayashi) *Meitantei Conan (Jisshō Hasegawa) *Naruto (Hakkaku) *Negima!? (Yamada) *Ōran Kōkō Host Club (Misuzu Sonoda) *Pumpkin Scissors (Captain Hunks) *XxxHolic (Karasu-Tengu) *Blue Dragon (Hippopotamus) *Dragonaut: The Resonance (Kiriru Jajiefu) *Hidamari Sketch (High School Principal) *Keroro Gunsō (Mekeke) *Meitantei Conan (Police Inspector) *Shigurui (Narrator) *Wellber no Monogatari ~Sisters of Wellber~ (Cyrano de Bergerac) *Blue Dragon: Tenkai no Shichitatsu (Hippopotamus) *Gunslinger Girl -Il Teatrino- (Mario Bosshi) *Hidamari Sketch x365 (High School Principal) *One Piece (Brook, Ryuma) *Wellber no Monogatari ~Sisters of Wellber~: Dainimaku (Cyrano de Bergerac) *InuYasha: Kanketsu-hen (Jaken) *Marie & Gali (Galileo) *Pandora Hearts (Duke Barma Fake Body) *Arakawa Under the Bridge*2 (Terumasa Takai) *Bakuman (Fumio Mashiro) *Digimon Xros Wars (Pharaohmon) *Heroman (Matthew Denton) *Hidamari Sketch x Hoshimittsu (High School Principal) *Marie & Gali ver. 2.0 (Galileo) *Nurarihyon no Mago (Sodemogi-Sama) *Tegami Bachi ~Reverse~ (Autobahn) *Gyakkyō Burai Kaiji: Hakairoku-hen (Ōtsuki) *Hanasaku Iroha (Denroku Sukegawa) *Hidamari Sketch x SP (High School Principal) *Lotte no Omocha! (Olav Friðmar) *Nekogami Yaoyorozu (Shikigami leader) *Nichijou (Principal) *One Piece (Sabo's father, Fake Franky) *Tiger & Bunny (Massini) *Hidamari Sketch x Honeycomb (High School Principal) OVA *Animation Runner Kuromi (Nonki Hayama) *Demon Prince Enma (Grandfather Shapo) Theater animation *Sword of the Stranger (Gohei) *One Piece Film: Strong World (Brook) *A Letter to Momo (Mame) *Space Battleship Yamato 2199 (Analyzer Unit 09/Sukeji Yabu/Guelf Ganz) Video games *Legend of the Holy Sword 4 (Watts) *Mana-Khemia: Alchemists of Al-Revis (Muppy Oktavia Vondercheck VIII) *Puyo Puyo~n (Suketoudara) *Ratchet & Clank (Novalis Mayor) *Sonic Unleashed (Professor Pickle) *Tales of Vesperia (Hanks) *True Crime: Streets of LA (Ancient Wu) Dubbing roles *Air Force One (Video and DVD edition) (Major Caldwell) *Ali (Drew Bundini Brown) *Bewitched (Uncle Arthur) *Charade (Universal DVD edition) (Hamilton Bartholemew) *Charlie's Angels (Additional voice) *The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian (Trufflehunter the Badger) *Daylight (TV edition) (George Tyrell) *Devil in a Blue Dress (Joppy) *Dodgeball: A True Underdog Story (Dwight) *Friends (Joey's Father) *Ghostbusters II (TV Asahi edition) (Winston Zeddemore) *Gremlins 2 The New Batch (Mohawk Gremlin) *Henry Fool (Simon Grim) *Joy Ride (Sheriff Ritter) *The Legend (Hyeongo) *The Lord of the Rings film trilogy (Gollum) *Memphis Belle (Sergeant Jack Bocci) *Naked Gun 33⅓: The Final Insult (James Earl Jones) *Navy SEALs (TV Asahi edition) (Ramos) *Scooby-Doo (Scooby-Doo) *Space Jam (Elmer Fudd, Barnyard Dog) *Speed (TV Asahi edition) (Ortiz) *The Spiderwick Chronicles (Thimbletack) *Star Trek: Voyager (Neelix) *Tequila and Bonetti (Officer Vita) *Transformers (Reggie Simmons) *Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (Reggie Simmons) *Volcano (Announcer) *Wild Wild West (Video and DVD edition) (Hudson) Animation *The Batman (Toymaker) *An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island () *Beast Wars (Tarantulas) *Beast Machines (Savage/Noble) *Corpse Bride (Maggot) *Disney's House of Mouse (Ranger J. Audubon Woodlore, Prince John) *I Am Weasel (I.R. Baboon (second voice)) *Jackie Chan Adventures (Jumba) *Looney Tunes (Elmer Fudd) *Madagascar (Mason the Chimpanzee) *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (Mason the Chimpanzee) *The Magic School Bus (Radius Ulna Humerus) *Monsters, Inc. (Smitty) *ReBoot (Cecil) *Shirt Tales (Bogey Orangutan) *Spider-Man Unlimited (Green Goblin (Rino Romano)) *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (Sheldon J. Plankton (Mr. Lawrence)) *Superman: The Animated Series (The Mad Hatter (Roddy McDowall)) *Teen Titans (Professor Chang (James Hong)) *Transformers Animated (Blitzwing) Live-action *Inainai Baa! (Wanwan, Voice and actor) *Dokuganryū Masamune (Utai) *Tanken Boku no Machi (Chō-san) *Kono Machi Daisuki (Ace no Chō, Chōsuke Hoshi) *Samurai Sentai Shinkenger (Shitari of the Bones) *Daimajin Kanon (Tōbee) Category:Voice Actors/Actresses Category:Male Voice Actors